Brotherly Bonds & Love lives
by M. A. N. M Angel
Summary: Edward Elric gives his little brother Alphonse Elric some advice regarding his love life & Ed remembers a struggle that was in his love life with winry. Rated T & hope you enjoy it


**Brotherly talks and love lives**

 **Edward pov**

 **Edward Elric sat down on the couch next to his brother Alphonse on couch sighing asked**

" **So little brother ready to get tied down with a family with May?" with that Alphonse looked at him and said a little exasperated "Yes nii-san I am ready to marry May for the hundredth time"**

" **Just asking Al, cause you seem to get a little nervous whenever wedding talk starts flying around!" said Edward with a raised eyebrow.**

" **Look Al if there is something bothering ya, you can talk to me ya now?" With that Alphonse stared, to look at his elder brother & sighed saying..**

" **There certainly some issues circling my mind nii-san…" the younger Eric trailed off.**

" **AHA I knew you weren't ready to get married! Look if you want we can put off the wedding as long as you..." before he could finish that statement Al started to protest saying "NO, NO that's not the problem!" "Then what?" asked the elder Eric in confusion.**

" **I am afraid that May will not be able to adjust to Amestris being away from Xing & she may resent me later on in our marriage for moving here" admitted Al with sigh.**

" **Look Al, marriage is never easy, married life has its ups & downs, happy days, good days & bad days. All you can do is hang on for ride, & depend on your spouse for support." Said Edward with wisdom that was way beyond his years & Al looked at with surprise & doubt.**

 **Rolling his eyes at his younger brother" Look, Al I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I thought of asking Winry if we could move to central. Remembering the argument between him and Winry that led to the decision to move to central.**

 ***** _ **Flash Back***_

" _ **Winry please I am sorry, I missed our reservation! " "Blame that mustang bastard it was his fault, he made do extra paper work" pleaded Edward while looking desperately at his newly wedded wife of 8 months.**_

" _ **Ed this is the third time this happened! & it's always the same excuse! Yelled a very upset and red faced winry who continued "Is this how it's always going to be?! What about when we have kids, what if this keeps on happening then too huh?!**_

" _ **Win you know it won't be like that!" Edward shouted while trying to keep his anger in check.**_

" _ **IT WILL KEEP ON HAPPENING!" yelled Winry.**_

" _ **NOT IT WON'T, WINRY" Edward yelled back.**_

" _ **YES IT WILL" yelled back Winry.**_

" _ **WELL WHY WE CAN'T JUST MOVE TO CENTRAL CITY ALREADY, RISBEMBOOL IS JUST TOO FAR FOR ME TO GET BACK ON TIME!" "YOU KNOW THERE IS NOTHING HOLDING US DOWN, GRANNY CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!" shouted a very red faced Edward.**_

" _ **YOU KNOW IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLY ED!" shouted winry**_

" _ **IT'S JUST THAT SIMPLE WINRY" Edward yelled & Winry flinched & continued saying "you can sleep on couch tonight". With that she headed upstairs with Ed hot on her heels and she shut the door before Ed could come in."Winry come on let me in!" yelled Edward and he got no response except a sobbing sound. Sighing he made his way downstairs and laid on the couch thinking about the events that occurred today and slowly drifted off to sleep.**_

 _ **Suddenly Ed felt some one touching his chest almost as if they looking for a wound and opened his eyes to see Winery with tears in her eyes.**_

" _ **Winery is everything okay?" asked Edward, with concern written on his face, forgetting his anger about everything that happened earlier.**_

 _ **Suddenly Winry started sobbing & Edward took her into his arms making Winry straddle him, proceeded to bury her face in his neck. Edward stroked her back while whisper comforting words, it must have been a nightmare that scared her.**_

" _ **Ed I'm so sorry, I yelled at you!" "I didn't mean too, I should be more understanding!" stated Winry while hiccupping. Geez whatever she saw must have scared her badly, considering how she reacted.**_

" _ **It's alright Win, if anything I am the one who's sorry, it's not your fault, I am the one who came late" replied Edward while gently stroking her hair.**_

 _ **Instead of saying anything Winry kissed him hard and Edward returned it with fervor. Soon it turned to a lustful embrace and soon clothes started flying.**_

 _ ***some time later***_

 _ **As Ed laid there panting trying to catch his breath with winry laying her head on his chest she asked "Ed were you serious about us moving to central city?"**_

" _ **Winery, I've been waiting talk about that for a while now, and yeah I am serious. " And it's going to be harder to keep doing this when we have kids, I mean you can set up an auto mail shop in the city; you will definitely attract a lot of customers. We will be able spend more time together as well "said Edward while running a hand down her spine.**_

" _ **Well then why didn't you tell me about it earlier? " Winry questioned in confusion.**_

" _ **Well I figured you wouldn't want to leave risembool and you might hate me for making you move to central." Ed replied to his wife while closing his eyes admitting his reason.**_

" _ **A few months ago maybe but our argument made me realize it's time for new beginning for us." admitted Winery.**_

" _ **So, you really want to move to central?" asked Edward and winry nodded yes. "I mean granny visit us anytime she wants too and we can come visit her right?" asked Winry.**_

" _ **Yeah Of course" replied Ed.**_

" _ **Hey Ed I love you"**_

" _ **I love you too Win"**_

 _ ***End of Flash Back***_

" **Really Nii-san you felt that way when you asked Winry to move here?" Al, questioned drawing Ed out of the memory. To which Ed replied" Yeah I did."**

" **Look you should straight up ask her instead of avoiding the topic like I did with Winry. You can never know the outcome of it but being honest is the best course of action." Edward advised his younger brother.**

" **Wow Nii-san I never knew you could be so deep" Al half praised and half teased.**

" **Shut up Al!" Snapped, Ed, returning to his usual attitude and that Al chuckle. But Al thanked Ed for his advice & Ed grunted in acknowledgment.**

" **We're home!" suddenly two voices shouted making the two men jump in surprise and stood up to greet their respective wife & fiancé **

" **Hey win!" greeted Ed and kissed winery's lips hard, while May and Al shared a chaste kiss.**

" **Hey Ed, hey Al, Winry returned her husband's kiss & hugged her brother in law.**

" **Hello Alphonse-Sama, Edward-kun!" Greeted the Xingese princess.**

 **Suddenly a baby's cry came from upstairs & Edward quickly went upstairs muttering l'll get her. Soon Edward came down stairs holding Six month old Sarah Jessica Elric who just woke up from her hour long nap.**

 **Winry took her out Ed's arms and started coo at her little girl. Suddenly she said "Ed can you get started on dinner while I feed Sarah?" Edward nodded yes and went to the kitchen while shooting a good luck look at Alphonse.**

 **Alphonse Pov**

" **May-chan may we talk upstairs for a moment" Al requested his fiancée & she complied.**

" **What is it Alphonse-Kun?" asked May with concern on her face. Alphonse remembering his brother's advice & asked her **

" **May-chan, do you regret moving here to Amestris from Xing to be with me?"**

" **What! No I don't regret it Alphonse-kun, do you no longer wish to marry me? Asked May with a panicked look**

" **NO, NO! I want to marry you, you started talking a lot about Xing these days and about how you miss it, I thought you regretted coming here!" Alphonse explained to May.**

" **Alphonse-kun I will miss Xing as it was where I grew up, but I do not regret coming to Amestris because I came, to be with you, I love you Alphonse Kun." She replied while blushing.**

" **I love you too, May-Chan. "and Alphonse pulls her close and kisses with passion.**

 **They separate when they hear Winry calling them downstairs for dinner with hand in hand; the two came down with goofy grins and blushing faces. They joined the two elder Elrics and Sarah for hearthy meal.**

 **~The End~**


End file.
